Et maintenant que nous nous sommes trouvés?
by Enlanis
Summary: Histoire simple entre Shina et Seiya, aveu, décisions, future.
1. Premier chapitre

C'était le matin. Tôt le matin. La résidence était encore endormie et seule une silhouette féminine était visible. Elle marchait d'un pas léger mais faisait attention à ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres locataires. La silhouette disparut derrière une petite butte qui se trouvait au fond du jardin de la résidence. Elle se dirigeait manifestement vers le littoral.

_Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé,_ se dit-elle. La jeune fille avançait avec émerveillement sur la petite plage de galets nichée entre les arbres du bord de l'eau. La jeune fille était sûre qu'elle existait et elle en avait la confirmation. Une plage certes pas très grande mais d'un charme certain et d'une profonde quiétude. L'eau était claire et peu profonde et le soleil, qui venait de se lever, éclairait particulièrement bien la scène. Elle s'approcha de l'eau avec lenteur, retira ses vêtements puis, en ayant regardé anxieusement autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, enleva le masque qu'elle devait porter. Elle rentra doucement dans l'eau, plongea et commença à nager paisiblement. Qu'il était bon de sentir le contact de l'eau sur sa peau, de nager librement, plonger, virevolter, se reposer…

Une heure ou deux passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit vraiment compte, perdue dans ses pensées et nageant tranquillement. Soudain, elle sentit l'arrivée d'un cosmos puissant et…familier. _Non pas lui, surtout pas maintenant… _pensa-t-elle. Elle essaya de gagner la plage aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir se rhabiller mais il était trop tard, le garçon s'avançait déjà sur la plage. Marquant un temps d'arrêt pour observer la magnifique vision qui s'offrait à lui, il ne put repartir de suite, tellement subjugué par la beauté de la personne qu'il avait cherchée pendant toute la matinée. Car l'eau avait transformé la jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux verts flottant habituellement autour de sa tête, étaient collés sur son dos, ce qui dégageait son visage où brillaient de magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude, étincelant de surprise d'un brin d'angoisse et de beaucoup d'amour et même prise au dépourvue, la jeune fille gardait une allure fière, digne et noble d'une grande guerrière. Enfin, il s'approcha d'elle tout en se déshabillant, s'apprêtant à la rejoindre dans l'eau. Gênée, la jeune fille détourna brusquement le visage quand le jeune homme commençait à enlever ses sous-vêtements. Entendant un plouf, elle retourna la tête et vit qu'il venait de plonger. Il la rejoignit dix secondes plus tard et déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il remarqua que l'eau claire ne cachait rien de l'anatomie de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'en rendit compte et essaya de cacher quelques parties de son corps avec ses bras, tout en se disant qu'elle voyait aussi très bien toute l'anatomie du jeune homme. Elle le fixa du regard pour oublier. Enfin il put la regarder et se perdit dans les yeux verts qui lui faisaient face.

« Je t'ai cherché pendant toute la matinée, Shina. Je me doutais bien que tu étais partie tôt pour aller te baigner, mais je ne savais pas où. Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas trop éloignée.

Je voulais me détendre un peu seule… Mais tu peux rester bien sûr, rajouta-t-elle rapidement, craignant de le voir repartir malgré la gêne qu'elle ressentait.

En fait si je te cherchais partout c'est que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te le dire alors si tu pouvais être indulgente…

Qu'y a-t-il, Seiya ?

J'ai réfléchi longuement depuis quelques jours et j'ai pris une décision. J'en ai parlé avec Athéna ce matin et j'ai réussi à obtenir son accord... après une lutte acharnée… »

Shina commençait à avoir un peu peur des paroles de Seiya mais continua à l'écouter malgré tout.

« Voilà, reprit Seiya, je voudrais que tu prennes tes affaires et que tu quittes ta maison du sanctuaire…

Hein? S'exclama Shina.

...pour venir habiter avec moi dans le temple du sagittaire, continua Seiya. »

Une pure stupeur s'afficha sur le visage de Shina lorsqu'elle assimila la fin de la phrase de Seiya. _Que j'aille habiter avec lui ! _Pensa-t-elle. Une chosequ'elle avait osée envisager que dans ses rêves les plus utopiques…

« Shina, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi. Je suis toujours à la recherche de ton regard ou de ta présence. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, il faut toujours que je puisse te voir et je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… Je rêve de toi chaque nuit, du parfum de ton corps, de tes yeux …et d'autres choses encore. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant, mais je le sais depuis que tu as commencé à passer ton temps à me sauver la vie et je ne me le suis jamais avoué… » Seiya s'approcha de Shina qui était encore totalement pétrifiée et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Puisses-tu me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait et puisse Athéna m'offrir le pouvoir de te donner une journée de bonheur et de plaisir pour chaque minute de souffrance que je t'ai infligé. Je t'aime, Shina. » Les larmes coulaient abondement sur le visage de Seiya contre lequel se tenait une statue de Shina. Elle sentit tout de même les larmes et autre chose au niveau d'une de ses mains… _au moins il est sincère_ pensa-t-elle honteusement, avant de se reprendre et de réaliser que l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout venait enfin de lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Sortant soudain de son immobilité, Shina se blottit violemment contre Seiya et pleura à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une très longue période, oubliant le monde qui les entourait et se prononçant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Tenant Seiya par la main, Shina commença à revenir sur la plage de galets, vers leurs vêtements mais changeant d'avis au dernier moment et sous l'effet d'une joie et d'un désir si longtemps refoulé, elle l'entraîna par terre et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Certes les galets n'étaient pas des plus confortables mais les deux amants n'en avaient strictement rien à faire car ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et n'entendaient pas se laisser ennuyer par quiconque ou quelque chose, pouvant les priver du plaisir de leur amour. Et durant de très longues minutes, ils s'envolèrent vers un monde peuplé de gémissement, de cris d'amour et de plaisir.

Quelque temps après, Shina, confortablement allongée contre le corps de Seiya et affichant un air qui disait qu'elle ne comptait pas bouger de si tôt, sombra dans un doux sommeil, fruit de la retombée des fortes émotions éprouvées tout au long de la matinée. Seiya la rejoignit au pays des rêves, et le soleil éclaira de ses doux rayons les corps des deux amants endormis.

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, tiraillés par la faim. Réalisant qu'ils devaient être au beau milieu de l'après-midi et que les autres avaient du s'inquiéter de ne pas les avoir vu rentrer pour le déjeuner, ils s'empressèrent de se rhabiller et partir en courant, main dans la main vers la résidence.


	2. Le retour à la résidence et comment pass...

Petit rappel :

Sauf mentions du contraire, tous les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Masami Kurumada.  
On peut situer l'histoire après Hadès, Seiya est vivant et il est le nouveau chevalier du Sagittaire sinon tout le monde va bien.  
(ah oui… j'ai considéré que Marine est Seika)  
Pour l'instant, tout le monde est en vacance sur ordre expresse d'Athéna, dans une « petite » résidence Kido sur une jolie petite île.  
Voilà j'attends vos commentaires ;)  
Amicalement,  
Enlanis.

Chapitre 2 : Le retour à la résidence et comment passer une « bonne » après-midi.

Shina et Seiya arrivèrent finalement à la résidence et comme prévu, leurs amis étaient « un peu » inquiets.

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de partir comme ça sans prévenir personne et de ne pas revenir pour le repas ! S'exclama un peu tout le monde.

Euh… on n'a pas trop vu le temps passé à vrai dire… Répondirent les deux amoureux, refroidis par l'inquiétude de leurs amis.

ouais bin fallait y penser. On s'est inquiété comme des tarés et en plus Athéna a failli tous nous envoyer à votre recherche.

On est vraiment désolé.

Désolé, désolé ! c'est pas vous qui avez du lui assurer que tout aller bien, que vous rentrerez sûrement bientôt et patati… Alors s'il vous reprend l'envie d'aller vous promener, VOUS PREVENEZ AVANT ! »

Après plusieurs explications avec les différents locataires de la résidence, Shina et Seiya réussirent à trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et se retirèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier pour discuter des leurs proches projets.

« -Seiya, que dirais-tu si je venais habiter avec toi dès ce soir ? Questionna Shina, avec un sourire enjôleur.

Je dirais que Yoga ne serait pas très content »

Car la résidence possédait des chambres de deux personnes et Seiya partageait la sienne avec Yoga. Shiryu en partageait déjà une avec Shunrei qu'Athéna avait aussi invité, Shun était avec son frère et Shina avec Marine.

_Marine et moi… Seiya et Yoga…_ pensa Shina, un sourire commençait à éclairer son visage. Seiya s'en aperçut et la prenant dans ses bras lui murmura à l'oreille : 

« -Quel plan diabolique es-tu en train de préparer, mon amour ?

J'ai la solution à nos problèmes je crois, répondit l'intéressée. Avec qui le chevalier du Lion partage-t-il sa chambre ?

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Rétorqua Seiya un peu surpris et aussi un peu endormi caressant doucement Shina qui était blottie entre ses bras.

Réponds c'est tout ! Demanda Shina, essayant de se dégager un peu, ayant compris que Seiya ne pourrait pas trop réfléchir sinon.

Euh…maugréa Seiya, pas trop content de voir Shina se détacher de lui. Je crois qu'il partage sa chambre avec Aldébaran. Oui, c'est ça. Il est avec le chevalier du Taureau. Mais pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il autant ? Questionna Seiya en essayant de refermer son étreinte autour de sa dulcinée récalcitrante.

Ecoute attentivement, répondit-elle en revenant de bonne grâce dans ses bras chaleureux. Si on peut persuader Yoga d'aller dans la chambre du taureau, je viens dans ta chambre à sa place et on envoie le lion sur…euh…avec Marine…

… et on fait d'une pierre deux coups, continua Seiya, avec un sourire diabolique. Je t'adore ! Shina, tu es géniale !

Je sais, je sais…répondit Shina avec un sourire impudent. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt mis en pratique. Seiya et Shina partirent à la recherchent des concernés et arrivèrent finalement à persuader tout le monde y compris Marine d'accepter un lion en sa demeure et Aiola d'accepter d'aller avec Marine.

Bref tout semblait se passait pour le mieux. Satisfaits, Seiya et Shina décidèrent d'aller se promener à cheval le long de la côte en ayant pris soin avant de prévenir « les autorités compétentes ». Ils se promenèrent pendant une longue heure et finalement Seiya demanda grâce. Disons qu'il n'était pas un très bon cavalier. Tout le contraire de sa moitié qui semblai être née pour l'équitation. Néanmoins, ils réussirent à trouver un petit coin correct et s'allongèrent paisiblement, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Mais allongés comme ils étaient, ils aperçurent une concavité sous les arbres qu'on ne pouvait voir de la route. Curieux, car elle ne semblait point avoir de fond, ils s'en approchèrent et remarquèrent qu'en guise de concavité, c'était un trou. Creusé par l'homme à en juger par les marches qui y étaient aménagées. Encore plus curieux, ils décidèrent d'emprunter l'escalier pour voir où cela menait. Les marches avaient l'air anciennes et Seiya failli tomber à nombreuses reprises, si Shina n'avait pas été là pour le retenir. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se demandait à la fin, si Seiya ne le faisait pas exprès rien que pour sentir le contact de son corps. Mais elle décida que ce n'était qu'un manque d'équilibre. Brusquement, ce ne fut pas une marche mais tout l'escalier qui se déroba sous leurs pas et Shina et Seiya tombèrent dans le trou en hurlant.

Un simple humain n'aurait certainement pas survécu au choc, mais des chevaliers pouvaient s'en sortir vivant. Toutefois, Seiya avec l'épaule luxée, deux côtes fissurées et une entorse à la cheville. Mais le hurlement qu'il poussa n'était pas un hurlement de douleur. En effet il venait d'apercevoir Shina, qui gisait à quelque mètre de lui.

« Shina ! » hurla-t-il tout en rampant vers elle les larmes aux yeux, s'attendant au pire.

Mais Shina était encore vivante. Elle était juste inconsciente et avait eu moins de chance. Elle avait les deux jambes brisées et son bras droit faisait un angle fort peu naturel au niveau du coude. Seiya vit aussi du sang qui coulait lentement de sa tête.

« Non… Shina…réveille toi ! je t'en supplie. ». Seiya n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle respirait encore. Mais de toute manière, il était évident que chevalier ou non, elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps si des secours n'arrivaient pas très vite.


End file.
